The Legend of Zelda: Dual Gauntlets of Inanima
by Kumo360
Summary: With the town of Magni Flora going into celebration, Link searches for his friend as he goes missing from the festival. Arriving at his house, he finds a force of evil seeking destruction. Now, aided along with a mysterious being and an old friend, they must stop this force or else all of Hyrule will forever be left in a state of ruin and evil.


**The Legend of Zelda: Dual Gauntlets of Inanima**

Prologue

What is the meaning of Inanimate? Something that is not alive, not in a manner of animals or humans. A lifeless thing. Just with the case of an object. Though, the inanimate object might not seem to be just 'something lifeless', but somewhat embodied with something of curiosity. What makes it ordinary is the forgetten origin of it. Only those who knew the truth of the inanimate objects lay scattered across Hyrule. But, only a certain few of them remains. Who these people are, is a mystery. But in time, only when great perils emerge, will then the history be revealed.

**Chapter One: Evil Awakening**

Now, a young man stood, poised on a tree stomp in the blanket of dim light, overtly looking for something. With him, a net held tightly in his hands. He waited, patiently. A minute went by. Two minutes. Then, a glint. The young man waited some more. The Glistening Deeronia is within reach, he thought. As many may wonder, can something as that be caught by simply casting a net? Yes, for this creature is almost as blind as a bat. Its only way of navigating through the forest is by the sounds it hears. If an object is within its path, the sounds become so faint. The glint intensified as it drew near. When it was within reach, he casted the net.

"Agh! What the-?!" said a voice. The man scrambled to his catch. The outline in the near darkened forest appeared to be someone. But he knew who it was. He chuckled. "Febrian? I'm sorry." Said the man. "Link, is that you? What in Deku's name are you doing?" said Febrain, struggling to get out.

"I might've thought you were my lunch." Laughed Link, helping Febrain out of captivity. "Well, be more careful next time." Said Febrian, removing the net. Behind Febrian's back, an object gleamed. "Hmm? What's that?" asked Link looking at the shiny object. "Oh, this thing?" said Febrain reaching for it. "I don't know. I found it while walking through the Dark Forest." It was hard to see, in fact. "Unless you got the eyes of an owl, let's get out of here and see it better in the sunlight." Link nodded, as almost as though that he hadn't thought of that.

Picking up his hunting gear, Link joined up with Febrian. "So, what brings you in here?" asked Link balancing his gear. "Nothing I suppose. Why do you ask? Am I on watch from you?" said Febrian, scratching the tip of his nose. "Just curious I guess." Said Link. Febrian stretched his arms out behind his back, giving out a small constant yawn. "Trying to find that 'Sword of Light'." Link smiled out of his answer. "Chasing a legend that will never exist, huh blockhead? Like a desperate simian looking for his banana." Febrian got Link in a headlock. "Who you calling simian, blockhead?!" Link reversed the lock. "You are!" he smiled. "I give I give! In the name of Deku, please let me go."

Link released his grip. The light of the outside world illuminated on them. The object that Febrian held in possession reflected so brightly, nearby birds started flying away from its glare. Putting it under the shade of the tree, the two made out the object. It was a right handed. The exterior was practically unscathed. "It's a…. gauntlet?" said Febrian in confusion. Link scratched his head. He didn't know what it was either. But, he did notice markings on it. "Maybe this will tell us what it is."

The marking proved nothing. "What the? What in Deku's name is this?" said Febrian, still perplexed. Link looked at the markings even further. "Some sort of… Language I guess." They both looked at each other, as though they concluded what to do next. "Cryptolina." They said in unison.

"Hmmmm….." Cryptolina studied the object in interest. "These symbols. I have seen them before." The woman crossed her arms. Link waited for the answer while Febrian lay smitten, watching her think. "But, it will take some time. Unless you care to let me study it a bit more?" she said. Link sighed, hoping to find a quick answer. Febrian, on the other hand, slumped into a deep love sickness trance. "Eyah. Yooh kan ave nat fer all nai wove." He said unintelligibly. "I'm sorry, I don't quite get you." Said Cryptolina, still crossing her arms. "Heh, sorry. He's a bit tired from all that nonsense he had this morning. We'll come back later." Said Link. Cryptolina smiled. "Of course." Link dragged his friend out towards the shop.

On the outside of the shop, Febrian pressed his face against the windowpane. "Oh, look at her. Almost too good to let out of site. Hot Dodongo!"

"Come on. She's too old for you. She's almost forty-two!" Said Link, fiddling with his handmade flute. "I know. But for a forty something, she looks too young for her age. What is she, a nineteen year old trapped in that body?" "Put your perverted thoughts aside, Febrian. Come on; let's do something while we wait. How about a friendly spar?" Febrian turned to Link. He definitely liked the sound of that. "But know this Link; you will taste defeat this time." Link smiled back. "Never."

Time passed leisurely as the two sparred. Link smiled as he saw Febrian almost about to give way. "Are you sure you want to go on? It'll be useless for you to spar in that condition." Febrian smiled back. "Are you trying to say that I should give up? Heh, it's you that should give it up." He dashed at Link, drawing his wooden sword and swung with great accuracy. Link countered, by jumping up and kicking Febrian square in the face. "Oof!" Febrian rolled onto his back. "By octorok's massive deku nuts! That hurts!" Link walked over to Febrian, extending his arm. "Give up already? I owe you this one from yesterday." Febrian remembered all too clearly. "Well, I did deserve that did I not?" He smiled, and got unto his two feet. "Verily. Come one. I'm sure that Cryptolina has found something by now."

"I have found what you are looking for. But… it does not confirm what language it is or where it originated from." Said Cryptolina, opening a book entitled Ancient Texts. "In here, the only record of the language is written on the index below this page." Link and Febrian followed her finger down at the corner of the page. The same symbols shouted back at them. It indicated no information on what it was, but only the page to turn to. Page eight hundred and ninety eight. Upon flipping to the indicated page, it showed many more symbols. Written on that page was a single sentence: "Mysterious were they, vanished to where, walked with the dominants they did, forgotten race, no longer." This made no sense whatsoever to both Link and Febrian.

"This… doesn't make any sense." Said Febrian scratching his head. "Don't mention it." Said Link nodding his head. "I'm sorry you guys. This is the only thing I could find. And I thought I was a know it all." Said Cryptolina, shaking her head. Febrian reached for her hand, and went romantic. "For you, my pretty, nothing is impossible." Cryptolina raised her brow, and Link snatched Febrian away from his hold. "Thanks for everything. Don't be too hard on yourself." Cryptolina smiled as Febrian grabbed the gauntlet on the table. "By sweet angel!"

"Well, so much for this thing." Said Febrian, studying the fingerless gauntlet. He peered inside, like a curious simian. "If you are looking for any remnants of your pathetic life in there, I feel sorry for you." Febrian slapped Link on the back. "You are such a funny guy, you son of a Big octo." Link smiled altogether. "And since there is nothing else to pursue for the rest of the day, I'm going to head back to my humble abode." Link nodded at Febrian. He nodded back, and set off to his cottage home. Now, Link pondered on, assessing the surroundings. Magnificent and beautiful. It's no wonder why the village was named Magni Flora. What will he do for the time being? Link walked some more, for about ten minutes or so. People filled the streets of the Greensward district. Many bickering away about the latest news of the kingdom of Hyrule.

"Did you hear? The kingdom's militia is tightening up due to a prophecy." Said one man. "What? How absurd. I never believe in those." Said another. "I heard princess Zelda has been missing for quite some time. Everyone's saying she deserted, went into hiding." Said a woman. "That doesn't sound good." Said a frail old lady. "The Royal family seems to have things quite hard for themselves." Link of course disregarded these rumors. The Royal family had been the foundation that was built upon for many millennia. He had never heard of them being able to succumb to such idiocy. "Link!" running towards him was a girl with red short hair, wearing a simple white shirt and a beige pants. She had safety goggles on and looked frantic. "Aiyana, what seems to be the problem?" She seemed out of breath. "I have one request for you. Do you have any skills based on blacksmithing?" Link seemed taken aback. "Yes, I learned a great deal from your brother, Brand. Why?" She lit up. "Great! Can you finish off the sword that I'm repairing? It's a present to our friend, Solaris. "

Link accepted her request. "Of course I will." Aiyana lit up in appreciation. "Oh thank you Link! I've just got this last minute thing that slipped my mind. I'm on my way to pick up some vigor fruits for tomorrow's celebration." That slipped Link's mind completely. The Celebration was in fact the twenty sixth anniversary for the founding of Magni Flora. "Got to make some Vigor Pies! Sorry for the late request." Link smiled. "Just get going. I'll have that sword finished by the time you get back." Aiyana nodded frantically before setting off. Link chuckled at her behavior.

The hut that sat at the base of a tree looked magnificent. The tree blocked off the rays of the sun, casting a cool shade. Beside the hut, was Brand's elegant home. Link walked in, to be greeted with a whole multitude of swords from different sizes to different styles. The walls were adorned with shields of many kinds. On the table, the half-finished sword. It looked heavy in fact, but when he picked it up, it was as light as a feather. The hilt of the blade was decorated in etched vines, and was unlike anything to be seen. The furnace was waiting at the hut. Link sat kneeled down next to the flames, while heating up the sword. The metal burned bright red, and he removed it, placing the flat side on an anvil. He proceeded down to hammering out the sides, watching as the sparks fly from it. He repeated the process again from the flames back to hammering out the edges. Three hours went into this, and finally Link dipped the blade into a bucket of water. The water steamed up, creating a blanket of white smoke. He brought the blade up to him, and studied it. The sword was finally finished. He was satisfied at this prospect. To pass his time, Link sat down outside, playing his handmade flute. The melody filled the area as he continuously fiddled with the flute. An hour has passed. Finally at long last, Aiyana came back with two bags of vigor fruits. She huffed as she walked up towards the hut, trying her best to walk upright. "So sorry it took so long. That dark forest is something else." Link waved his hand. "Don't worry about it." He got up, and stowed his flute away. "You want to take a look?" The two went inside. Sitting on the anvil, the sword laid waiting. Aiyana picked it up to study it. "Wow! It's better than I expected it to be! Thank you Link!"

"Oh, it's fine. Do you need any help with those bags?" said Link, pointing at the bags outside. "Well, okay. It's fine with you?" Link nodded. "Come on." While Aiyana hauled the bag on her shoulder, the second one had something gleaming inside it. "What's that?" said Link. "Oh, I'm not sure what it is. Can you be a peach and grab it out?" Link placed his arm inside, only to bring out an object that was very familiar. It was a fingerless gauntlet. "What? This is…" Link studied it. Aiyana looked at the thing. "What is it?" "This is a gauntlet, or so I think." Said Link looking at the object with interest. "Febrian has the Right one." Aiyana looked at the object. "What do you think it was used for?" Link shrugged at the question. "Let's just get the bags moved first." The two carried the vigor fruits into Brand's home, and set it down next to the table. Aiyana looked at the gauntlet. "This is a funny looking thing. I wonder where the fingers protrude out from." So peered at the top, and studied the bottom of it. The symbols of which Link and Febrian saw a while ago caught her eye. "Hey! I've seen these symbols before!" She said. Link looked at Aiyana. "What?" She placed the gauntlet down on the table. "Yeah! It's on the hilt of the sword you just fixed." Link ran to grab the sword. Aiyana pointed at the detailed vines on the handle. "If you look closer, it's right there next to the vines." Like little bugs, the symbols jumped out at him. "I don't believe it." Said Link in surprise. "Where did you get this sword?" "Well, this was passed on to Solaris during his escapade." Aiyana sat down on a chair. "It was a gift to him, a parting one if I may say. But now that you mention it, he didn't say anything about it afterwards."

Link was itching to find out. "When is Solaris coming back?" he asked, earnestly. "Don't worry Link. Solaris should be here by the afternoon before the ceremony." Link got up. The gauntlet was sitting, unmoving. "Do you mind if I take this off you?" "Go ahead! I've no use for it anyways." Said Aiyana. "Think of it as a thank you gift." Link walked to the threshold of the door. "Thanks. I'll check you tomorrow in the afternoon." Aiyana waved at him. "Okay. Take care Link."

At home, Link placed the gauntlet down on his dresser. Ever since Febrian found the other gauntlet, the matter with symbols was nothing to be interested in. Until, the same symbols were found on the sword that belonged to Solaris. "Where did you come from?" he said, looking at the object. For that instant, he thought he heard a voice. He looked at the gauntlet in concentration. Then, he just took it as a sign that he was beyond tired from today's events. Link decided it was the time to retire for the night. Crawling onto bed, he took one more look at the gauntlet before falling asleep.

In his dreams, Link was in the midst of darkness. Around him, were twelve personages, though were not physical. Behind Link was a very bright light, while in front of him, was a dark red orb, glowing sinisterly. It echoed out a wicked laugh, flying around him. The only thing keeping him safe was the bright light. The scenery changed, as the twelve personages started to disappear one by one. Suddenly, the bright light dimmed as the red orb drew nearer. The wicked laugh grew ever so sinisterly until…

Link woke up, covered in cold sweat. What a horrible nightmare that was. The rays of the sun settled on him. The gauntlet was still sitting on his drawer. Link crawled out of bed, clutching his head. He sat down, contemplating. The dream felt so eerily real, like a creature bent on destroying him. Three minutes went by. Eight minutes. Eleven minutes later, Link went into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. Today eventually was the day he would get to see Solaris. Finishing up his meal, Link went to fetch the gauntlet. First things first, go check Febrian.

"Oi, Febrian! Are you awake?" a face emerged from the window. Febrian was indeed still sleepy. "It's the dawn of the redead!" said Link, laughing at Febrian. He yawned, returning a weak smile. "Very funny. What are you doing here this early?" said Febrian, half asleep. Link produced the gauntlet from behind him. "I've come to show you this." Febrian was suddenly awake. "Huh? Where did you get that?" "Aiyana found it. Come on out, I've got something interesting to tell you regarding the gauntlets." "Be right out." After a few minutes of waiting, Febrian came out with the other gauntlet.

"Now, we have a matching pair. How splendid!" said Febrian enthusiastically. "So, what is this you got, something regarding the gauntlets?" "Well, it all goes straight to Aiyana's place. She's got a sword with the same symbols written on it." Febrian seemed enlightened by this. "What great mysteries lay in wait? Come on, let's hop to it then!" Link held up his palm. "Not so fast. We have to wait for the owner of the sword to swing by." Febrian looked confused. "The owner? Who is it?" "Do you remember Solaris?" Febrian nodded. "Why, yes of course! The best knight in all of Magni Flora! So wait, does he know the symbol's meanings?" "I'm not too sure." Said Link, shaking his head. "From what I heard, he acquired it from battle."

"Well, when does he get here?" Febrian asked earnestly. "In the afternoon." After hearing this, Febrian's shoulders slumped over. "But, that's a few hours from now! I'm somewhat impatient about this!" "I know, I know. For the time being, let's head over to the Greensward district. They are about to set up for today's celebration." Febrian stared at Link. "Celebration?" Link nodded. "Yes. It seemed like it slipped your mind too. Today is the twenty sixth anniversary for the founding of Magni Flora." Just like that, Febrian's mind clicked. "Whoops! I have forgotten about that!" The two friends walked.

Standing onstage, Cryptolina directed the crew on where to place the banner. "I think that should do." Like a rabbit, Febrian hopped over to greet her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, saying, "How is my beautiful sweet nectar doing today." Cryptolina raised her eyebrow. "Good morning Febrian. I take it that you will help today?" Febrian kneeled down. "For you, I will give my life." Link grabbed Febrian by the arm and pulled him up. "Good morning Cryptolina. I see that you are tasked with today's project." She smiled at Link. "Of course. They asked me to oversee everything. Isn't that great?" "Of course it is. Do you need any assistance?" "I'm more than honored." Said Cryptolina. Both Febrian and Link set off to work. With the supplies at each designated areas, everybody started doing work at each of their own. Small shacks were built along the curbs of the streets, and balloons filled the sky. More people arrived as time flew by. By now, it was well into the afternoon, and both Link and Febrian were working like mad. They had forgotten their sole purpose of their day. That's until Aiyana came into the picture. She was dragging a wagon full of Vigor pies. The smell captivated everyone working there and they laid their eyes upon it. "Ah ah, nope! These are for tonight's events." Link turned to see Aiyana walking up to him. "Hi Link! I see you are working hard." Seeing Aiyana there made him realize something. "Solaris!" "Now don't worry about that Link, he's right down at my place, resting. If you finish up here, you can go check on him. I'm sure you got lots to ask about." The sudden event caused both Febrian and Link to work really fast. Even Cryptolina was stunned by it. "Whoa boys, eager to finish? You can go after this." Wasting no time, the two boys made a beeline towards Brand's place.

"Oh ho! Well if it isn't Link and Febrian! What brings you two here?" said Solaris eating at the table. "Aiyana told me that you wanted to ask me something, right?" "Very!" said Link. "Well, hold your ears and sit down. Let me finish up my meal, will you?" Both waited earnestly as Solaris took his time. He took a sip out of his cup and stared at the two. He smiled, putting the cup down. Before he could say anything, he picked up the cup again and resumed drinking. He knew this was driving them both crazy. He would do this two more times until he's had his fill. He patted his belly and said, "Thank you for waiting. Now, tell me, what is it that you want to know?"

Finally, the waking moment. "Tell me, that sword in your possession. Where did you get it?" asked Link. Solaris looked at it, stroking the blade to the hilt. "Ah, so it's the sword you are so keen to know about huh?" Both Link and Febrian nodded.

"Out of all things that are more exciting, you pick to hear a story about this piece. Very well." Adjusting himself on the chair, Solaris began in a tone like that of a famous storyteller. "It was during the time that I was assigned by the king himself to survey an uninhabited land along with my partner, Sayer. This area of the land was discovered recently after the War of the Pyronits, massive fire golems that consumed a whole hectare of land. At first, it proved impossible to cross into, but we managed to get pass all the flaming activity shooting up from there."

Link and Febrian remained silent completely drawn in by the story. "We spend hours trekking that crazy place. It was like we had stepped foot into the depths of hell, not knowing what lay in wait. Another hour had passed, and we had finally done a complete survey. Looking to get out quickly, we retraced our steps back.

But we weren't expecting a surprise frontal assault. It seemed like the Pyronits weren't extinct as we thought. There were at least nine blocking us in." Link and Febrian still remained silent, their eyes glistening with interest as the story began to build up. "They were on us like mad gorillas seeking to destroy it's intruders with a purpose of instilling massive pain."

"Sayer and I fought relentlessly. Two against nine, what were the chances of escaping? Slim. We fought hard, never letting our guard down, not even once, until a window of opportunity opened up. We made a beeline for the exit. As we draw nearer, Sayer was swept up into one of the Pyronits' massive hand.

He struggled to get free, but alas, that monster crushed his leg. I didn't know what happened then. Everything blacked out." Solaris closed his eyes for a moment, picturing of what was to come next. "When I regained consciousness, I got up to see what looked like remains of the Pyronits, but Sayer was nowhere to be seen. I called out for him, but no answer. Weakened, I did all I could to walk around. Finally, near a boulder I saw him, lying down in a pool of blood."

Solaris' face became expressionless. "I didn't know what happened during the course of that blackout. I wish I knew. I told him everything was going to be all right, but I knew I was fooling myself. But of course he knew then that he wasn't going to make it. I tried to keep him from drifting off, but it was no use. He was losing more blood than he already has."

Solaris held out the sword in front of him, looking at it with a forlorn look on his face. "Before passing before my eyes, Sayer gave me his sword he gloriously used to defend the very life he had. He tried to keep his spirit long enough utter out faint words. He said 'I entrust my dream upon you. It was my longing to find the 'desired happiness' for as long as I can remember. This is a key to the hidden desire. Please…. Fulfill my wish.' And with that, he gave up his ghost." Solaris gripped the handle, tightening his grip. Then, he lowered the sword down and stared at both Link and Febrian who looked speechless.

"Did that answer your question?" asked Solaris. Link nodded. "Yeah, it did. I was just hoping that the sword had more other meanings to it." Solaris raised his eyebrow. "Meanings?" Link produced the gauntlet that he had with him. Solaris instantly locked his gaze upon it. "That gauntlet… where did you find that?" Link told him that Aiyana found it in the dark forest and said that Febrian has the other one. "Let me see that." Link gave him the gauntlet. Solaris studied the marks on it. "The same symbols like the one on this hilt." Said Solaris. Link stared at him. "What? Do you know about this?" Solaris looked at Link, and placed the gauntlet on the table. "While I was at Hyrule kingdom, I went about in that big place. I found a hidden passage at the end of a dark hallway. In there laid many things of such that were surprising. Books upon books, all filled with these symbols." Said Solaris. "While I spent countless hours digging through the documents, I found one with two gauntlets. Much like the ones you have in your possessions." Said Solaris pointing at the objects. "I couldn't read the inscription, but judging by the paper, it seems to be centuries old. Next to the gauntlets was a man with a sword, the same sword I have in possession." Said Solaris, picking up the sword. "I do not know what it meant, nor have I found out the language. So, if you going to ask for anything else regarding these things, I'm sorry." Febrian and Link looked deflated. "Oh well, at least we tried. Thank you anyways Solaris." Said Link. "It's always the pleasure." He replied, smiling.

Night came to a standstill, and the streets were paved with people. Link, Febrian and Solaris joined the scene. "Ah, what a lively night this is!" said Solaris. "Yeah, so much people showed up." Said Febrian. There were people playing instruments and the music echoed into the night. People were dancing and singing, enjoying their night. At an open stand, Aiyana was frantically doling out her Vigor pies, which were going down fast. "Get your Vigor pies right here! One for five rupees! Come on! Get yourself energized for tonight!" Link got in line while Febrian ran in search of Cryptolina. "Hi there Link! Here to try out my famous Vigor pie? It's really delicious!" Link paid five rupees up front. "Thank you very much!" Link walked off to the side and rejoined Solaris.

"I see you got yourself one of Aiyana's famous pies." Link nodded. "Yep. I can't wait to try it out!" He found the nearest spot to sit. Taking a piece off, he bit into it. What came after coursed throughout his body. It was like a shockwave of adrenaline pumping up and down. The surge continued for five minutes until it subsided. "Whoa! So this is Vigor pie!" Link continued to eat for the rest of the night.

Hours passed in an instant. First, Cryptolina opened with the history of Magni Flora. Second, they had a contest of who can accurately shoot three apples from thirteen feet away and a few more events followed. After that were more music and dancing, and everyone's laughter erupted into the air. Finally, Cryptolina went onstage. Everyone that was dancing all stopped and went silent.

"What a turnout this year! I appreciate you guys for all of your work. And now, for the final event of the night is a duel tournament! May the best man win!" Link felt excitement fill his body. An area was set, and a total of twenty four men turned out. The crowd went wild. Link watched as each opponents singled out each other. The number of people started to diminish. Solaris got through the rounds with ease as with Link. Febrian, on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. "Hm. Febrian's missing the chance to take me down." After a few more successive bouts, Link arrived at the finals along with Solaris. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, we are down to two of the best! Standing in one side, taking down every single opponent with ease, Link!" The crowd cheered. "And in the other side, the best in all of Magni Flora, Solaris!" The crowd went wild, blowing whistles in every direction.

"Are you men ready?" said Cryptolina. Solaris unsheathed his sword. "I hope you are ready for a nice arse kicking." Link drew his sword. "It's you that will need butt protection." Said Link. "Begin!" Solaris dashed in, swinging his sword forward. Link saw the attack coming, and parried it thrusting his shield towards Solaris. Link blocked his back with the sword, and it made contact with another blade. "You are a keen observer Link." Said Solaris, talking behind him. Link swung his sword around, meeting the air, while Solaris came plunging down from the sky with his sword. Link jumped out of the way, staring at Solaris just a few meters away. "Damn, you are fast." Link dove in, slashing forward and thrusting his leg behind him. He made contact with Solaris. He buckled, and was kneeling on the ground. Solaris withdrew his shield, blocking Link's attack, but only to be met by Link's kick to the back. He fumbled forward and got up. "Good. Very good! It's been awhile since I had this much fun." The two ran head first, swinging their swords. Each swing was met by the clanging of metal. "Give up!" Said Solaris. "Never!" said Link.

Link drove his sword upwards, meeting Solaris' blade. He jumped back, trying to assess the situation. After much thinking, he threw his sword towards Solaris. It spun like a boomerang, flying closer. Solaris blocked it off with his shield, and it flew up. By then, Link was already behind him, running towards him with his shield. He shoved it forward, and Solaris instinctively kicked it down. In seconds, Solaris was laying on the ground, with Link pointing the tip of the blade at him. Solaris smiled. He held his hands up. "I give up. You win Link." "Oh come on. Are you going to wimp out on me?" Solaris got up. "Nope. I just had too much fun for tonight." The crowd erupted in cheers.

"You were awesome there Link!" Said Aiyana, fixing up her stand. "It's surprising to see that Solaris gave you a sporting chance." Link made a crooked smile. "Well, I got to go look for Febrian. He's been missing since the tournament started." Aiyana nodded. "He's probably trying to have his way with Cryptolina, I suppose." Link chuckled. To his surprise however, Febrian was not with Cryptolina either. "Nope. The last time I saw Febrian was before the tournament." Link considered this. It wasn't like Febrian to walk out on something this good. "Thank you Cryptolina. I think I will stop by his place." Cryptolina waved back. "Take care."

Febrian's house stood just at least two miles away. Link was already halfway there when his house erupted in flames. Link was already running by then. "Febrian!" Link got closer. When he was just a few inches away from the door however, the house blew up in a mixture of dark red and blackness. Link flew a couple of meters back, and hit his back hard on the tree. He buckled in pain. Out from the fire, Febrian floated. Though, the appearance of him was different. His hair was white, and his eyes were glowing red. On his right arm, the gauntlet. It was no longer fingerless. Febrian inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, and then opening them. He had an evil smile written across his face. "Finally, after all those many centuries of slumber, I'm finally free, all thanks to this idiotic boy!" Link coughed, causing Febrian's possessed body to turn to him. "What is this?" "Febrian! What's happened to you?" "Febrian? Oh, you mean this fool? He no longer exists! I casted him out into darkness and despair! You shall perish!" The possessed body raised up his right arm. Out from the gauntlet was a dark sphere cracking forth evil. Without wasting any time, he threw it right at Link.

He closed his eyes waiting for his demise. It never came. When he opened up his eyes, the black sphere floated in mid-air. It was being held back by the Left gauntlet that Link had brought along. "Annulakain, you will not have your way." Said the gauntlet. "Reconstine?! You are supposed to be long gone! You shall perish too!" Annulakain in the body of Febrian raised both his arms. Black flames crawled up, creating a big pyro display. He grunted and threw the destructive flames down upon Reconstine and Link. When it made contact with the gauntlet, silence filled the air, and the flames exploded in a burst of dark blanket. Link slowly lost consciousness, and drifted into sleep.

Far in the distance of an unknown place, a hooded figure stood. "Annulakain… has been… released." Behind the figure, were eleven more personages. "Humph! That wretched monster is out now?" said a hoarse voice. "Alas, Reconstine's seal was in vain. He was too powerful to destroy anyways." Said a female voice. "But, if he's out then that means…" "Yes," said a deep voice. "Reconstine has awakened too." The figures stirred in the shadows. "What will this mean for the land of Hyrule?" Said a raspy voice. "We do not know the current situation." Said the deep voice. "That blasted fool will do anything to obtain the Triforce. Should we inform…" "No." Said a soft voice. "We must have faith in Reconstine. Surely she has an alternative." At that, the figures stirred some more. "Impossible. In her current state, she can't possibly…" The hooded figure silenced him. He turned around to face the personages. "She will find a way. It's a matter of time." He faced the horizon, and smiled. "Hmm… I hope this don't mean trouble. May the goddesses shine down upon you, Reconstine."


End file.
